Old friends
by AtomicFlounder
Summary: An old friend of Spongebob's stays with him when they lose their house in a fire, and he couldnt let them live on the streets, but is this person as friendly as she seems? Find out in this lame story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's another ridiculous fan fiction, I don't really feel like writing his whole day out or anything, because, it's not all that important, so, I'll just kick this off to get the story started.**

It seemed to be just like any other day in Bikini Bottom, the Krusty Krab had just finished its first early rush, and the place had but three or four full tables. Spongebob was in the back, cleaning up his station, knowing how messy the kitchen could get during a mad rush, he was topping of the condiments, when he was interrupted by another wonderful order.

"Order up!" he sang loud, and proud, sliding the tray to Squidward, who rejected it, "No thanks, Spongebob, i'm sorta on my lunch break." he said as he continued to read his magazine. Spongebob only smiled, it was no problem really, he looked at the ticket one last time for the numer.

"Number eight, order number eight, your foods ready!" he announced, looking for the marked table number, he smiled delightfully, glad to deliver his artwork to the lucky customer. He walked up to the table where a woman was sitting, waiting for her meal.

"One Krabby patty with no onions, a medium fry, and a diet kelpy cola." he announced, sliding the tray on the table in front of her, "Th, thanks." she said taking the tray, Spongebob only smiled, "No need to thank me, miss, just doing my job." he said as he tipped his hat before he went to turn away but was called back by her.

"E, excuse me, sir-" she called out to him, getting him to quickly turn around, worriedlY, yes? Is there something wrong?" he asked as he glanced to the freshly made food, she shook her head, "N, no, sorry, I just, you look like someone I once knew." Spongebob smiled, approaching her, "Really? I do? Who?" he asked, she shook her head, "That's the thing, I don't know, it's been a long time since I've seen em, years, wh, what's your name?" she asked.

Spongebob smiled, showing her his name tag, "Spongebob, is my name mame." he introduced himself, the lady smiled, "Spongebob- that's it! Spongebob, it's me, Emily! We went to school together." she said as she gestured to herself.

Spongebob rubbed his head, trying to think, "Emily?" he questioned, trying to remember, could she be, that girl back in Gym, he could remember her as being one of the popular girls, she was really pretty back then, but she and her friends were never the nicest, but now looking at her, she had gone through a change, she was still beautiful as ever, a powdery blue colored woman with bleach blonde hair.

Spongebob put on a smile, "Oh my gosh! I didn't even recognize you! You look great." he said as they hugged, she rested her head on his shoulder, finding his arms quite nice, and comforting, she pulled out, "You great too, how's life been treatin ya?." she asked as she held his arms. Spongebob blushed, "Awe, you're too kind, I feel better then I look, i've been great, most of the time, I've got the best job and friends in the whole ocean, but enough about me, tell me about you! What have you been up to these days."

Emily only smiled, brushing her hair out of her face, "Great, up until recently, I just lost my home, destroyed by a fire, and now, I don't know what to do, I came here to see about a place but, they just, canceled it." she sighed before she went and took a sip of her straw.

"Awe, Emily, that's so sad!" he said as tears filled his eyes, he wiped his eyes and smiled, "Hey, I know, you can come stay with me! Just until you can find you a home."

The lady shook her head, "N, no I couldn't- you don't-" "Nonsense, why not? I'm sure gary wouldn't mind." he said, "I won't take no for an answer- of course, I'll have to have set the guest room up, shouldn't be too hard, but, it'll have to wait till my shifts over, in the meantime, you enjoy yourself." he smiled, she smiled back, "You're too sweet." she said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Getting him to blush, he looked away, rubbing his cheek where she'd kissed him.

* * *

Spongebob lead Emily back to his Pineapple house, he held his hands in front of her eyes as they stood outside of his house, "Ready?" he asked, Emily nodded, "Great- cuz, we're here." he said before he lifted his hands.

Emily stared up at the tall Pineapple building, she looked to Spongebob who was already unlocking his door, he turned around and smiled, "Welcome to my home." he said as he opened the door to her. Emily looked at him as she stepped in, he switched on the lights and closed the door.

'So, this is where the losers been living these days, I must say, It's pretty impressive.' she said to herself, she turned to Spongebob, "You live here? Alone?" she asked, Spongebob laughed as he approached her, "I wouldn't say alone, I have Gary, and I have a lot of friends who visit too, so no, my house is almost always full." he informed, "And, it seems that you're the guest this time, just until you find a place, and heck, I'll even help, I know a few good spots." he said before taking her hand, "but first, let's show you to your room." he said as he dragged her up the stairs.

Spongebob pushed the door open, revealing a little room, he looked at her, "Everything's all set, I just need to get you some sheets, pillows and a blanket." he smiled, "They're in the closet, you have a dresser over there, after I get off of work tomorrow, I'll take you to get it filled, since everything you owned was destroyed in the fire." he said, Emily looked into the room, smiling.

"You really are the sweetest man I've ever met." she said, Spongebob blushed, rolling his eyes, "Awe, stop, you're making me blush, I'm just trying to help a friend in need, just until you get back up on your feet." he smiled, placing his hand on her shoulder, the lady looked down, blushing before she held his hand.

"Thankyou- Sponge" she said, Spongebob closed his hand on hers, he shook his head, "No need to thank me- I just-" he was cut off when she placed a soft kiss on his lips, leaving him frozen in his spot, she pulled back, brushing her hand over his cheek, she wiped the lipstick off his lips.

"Goodnight" she said before she kissed his forehead, she than slipped in her room. It took Spongebob a few seconds to look at Gary who stood beside him, he didn't say anything, he just turned and made his way to his master bedroom, touching his lips where she'd touched her lips on his.

* * *

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Well, this may not be the BEST fanfiction I've made but, heck, who cares.**


	2. Chapter 2

Spongebob sat at his kitchen table, he'd laid out a small breakfast buffet, sipping on a cup of french vanilla coffee while he read the newspaper, he always liked reading the comic section. His attention was brought to the door when she came walking in, hair in a messy bun, her night clothes all wrinkled.

Emily sat down in front of him, rubbing her tired eyes, he stared at her for a silent minute, having recalling what their little moment in the hallway, he didn't quite understand it, so he pushed it aside, thinking that she was just, really, happy that he gave her a place to stay.

When she looked at him, he smiled, "Did you sleep alright?" he asked, she smiled, "Great, thanks to you." he only laughed, "Glad to help."

"So, change of plans, how about after breakfast, we go shopping? I'll just have ta leave for work as soon as we get back, I forgot todays Thursday, me and my friend Sandy have practice after work, she'll need all the practice she needs if she wants to defeat me." he laughed as he held up his fist.

"Sandy?" she asked, Spongebob smiled, he didn't even notice he'd begun to blush, "OH! You've never met her, oh, Emily, she is the best! Next to me of course, I'll take you over there once i'm ,off the clock." he smiled as he stood up, taking a piece of buttered toast with him.

* * *

The door opened to Emily's room, Spongebob carrying some bags full of clothes, who knew women were so expensive? Spongebob sighed before he turned around, he smiled, clapping his hands together, "You're all set, I don't mean to be rude, but i must get going, Krabs will have my head if i'm but a second late." he said as he left in a hurry.

Emily stood behind the window, watching as he ran down the road, she smiled before she turned around and went into another part of the room, his room, where she locked the door behind her, she then started digging through his stuff, looking for anything worth value to her.

"Boy, he sure has a lot of useless junk." she scoffed before she went to another part of the room, picking up a picture frame that sat beside his bed, with all his main friends, he was standing next to what looked like Patrick, who she'd also known from high school, spongebob in the middle, one hand on some strange creature, and behind him was a grouchy octopus, the cashier from yesterday.

Another frame that had a few certificates, 'Employee of the month, and, Manager, hero of Bikini Bottom.' she cocked her eyebrow, rolling her eyes, "Whatever, this dudes gotta have some cash put up somewhere." she said as she pushed on to the next room.

She stumbled in on his massive library, "Wow, I have to admit, this dude has a pretty neat house, it'd be a shame if something bad happened to it." she said as she looked through his books before she found one that sparked her interest.

"Squarepants family tree-" she spoke to herself as she flipped the cover, she looked carefully over the words, where she had found a copy of a will, from Spongebob's Grandfather, it would appear, every member in his family had received a small gift, it was until she got to the last name, for his favoritest grandson, Spongebob Squarepants, he'd receive the half of his grandfather's life savings of five hundred thousand dollars, the other five hundred thousand had went to Harold Squarepants, his second son, his his wife, Margaret, Spongebob's parents.

Emily's jaw dropped, she remembered back in highschool that he'd been absent for a couple weeks, he'd lost someone close, he came back and never really talked about it. To think, he'd kept it all hidden, the only way she'd ever get that kind of money is if she married him, and then something tragic happened to cut his life short.

Her goal was set, she'd done it before, that was how she'd lost her previous house, and husband, just say he was cooking and the curtains caught fire, he couldn't get out in time, it would be the perfect opportunity.

* * *

Spongebob knocked on the metal door, he looked to Emily, who'd he'd already picked up, "You'll love her, trust me, I know I do." he said before he froze, he quickly turned around, waving his hands in the air, "I, i did not just say that, re, really, I didn't, it just slipped out, y, you believe me, right?" he asked, Emily cocked her head, "What are you even talking about?" she asked, getting him to smile, "Thanks." he said before he turned back around to knock again.

He cheered as the door opened, and he hugged the mammal, who laughed, rubbing his back, "Great ta see ya, Spongy." she spoke before she turned to the stranger, "Uh, hi? Can i help ya?" Sandy asked, spongebob looked back at Emily, "Oh, sorry, Sandy, this is my old friend, Emily, we went to school together, it's been awhile since we last saw each other, she recently lost her home, and you know me Sandy."

Sandy just rolled her eyes, of course, she knew he'd take in anyone who needed a roof over their head. The three sat down at Sandy's picnic table, Spongebob and Sandy held a strong stare, a staring contest, a solid two minutes before neither of them could hold it back, and they blinked.

"Ha, you blinked! I won!" Spongebob laughed, "Pha! yer hallucinating, I won this round-" "No you didn't-" Spongebob protested, "Yes I did!" she shouted back before he stood up, "There's no need for yelling, Sandra, not when we can settle this as adults, with a Ka-Ra-Te match." he smirked, getting a smile to cross her lips before she tackled him over the table.

They rolled on the floor before he kicked her off of him, they stood three feet apart from each other, "That was good, but, not good enough!" Spongebob chirped, Sandy scoffed, "we're just gettin started, think you can keep up?" she questioned, getting a quick laugh from him, "You're the one who should be worried about keeping up." he said as he dodged one of Sandy's blows, and then catching her arm before he was kicked a few feet on the grass.

"Keep yer eyes peeled, sponge, don't forget to watch ma feet, next time, I won't go so easy on ya." she smirked, Spongebob rubbed his bubble head, "Then neither will I." he said before he leaped for her, she had her eyes closed and she could still fight him, it was now that she had him pinned on the grass with one foot.

Emily, who'd been unintentionally forgotten, still sat back on the bench, watching in amazement as the two wrestled, it was clear that Spongebob wasn't the stronger one, the strange woman he called, Sandy, was ten times better than he was. Those blows seemed pretty painful, that sick could break someone's jaw. If he wasn't careful around her, he could wind up dead, before she could even get to marry him, her plan would be a complete fail!

Sandy leaned over her knee, grinning down at Spongebob who wasn't even trying to get her off, "Think this round belongs ta me-" she said before their attention was brought to Emily who was yelling over her lungs.

"Get off of em, yer hurtin him, ya won, now get off of em before ya kill em." Emily ordered as she marched over, Sandy glanced at Spongebob before looking at his friend, "I'm not hurtin him, he's completely fine." Sandy placed her hands on her hips, already not liking this woman, "It's sweet of ya to be protective but-" "Didn't you hear me? I don't care if you're hurtin him or not, get off!" Emily barked, Sandy glared at her before she sighed, she was Spongebob's friend, "ok, fine, i'm off." she said before she yelped as she was dropped to the floor.

Spongebob now had her pinned, he laughed, "Didn't you always say not to let your guard down, no matter what?" he questioned, Sandy smiled at him, "That was a sneaky move, Sponge." she said, Spongebob giggled, "Thanks, I'd say that I won this round, right?" he questioned before he stood up and pulled her with him.

Spongebob turned to Emily, "Are you ok?" he asked her, Sandy sighed, watching as Emily blushed while he talked to her, she nodded her head, Spongebob's ears suddenly perked up as he heard a loud ding. He turned to Sandy, gasping, "You baked cookies?" he asked, Sandy smiled, "Sure did, that a problem, thought ya like ma cookies."

Spongebob laughed, "You know I love just about everything you cook." he said before he turned to Emily, taking her hand, "Come on, let's go sit at the table while she brings out the goods." he said as they walked to the table as Sandy walked to her door.

"You're gonna love her food, her tea and cookies are to die for, I think they're just as, or maybe even better than a Krabby Patty." he winked, Emily looked at his hands, "So, a, are you guys, dating?" she asked him, the question surprised him, he nearly choked on the water in his helmet, he started to blush.

He shook his head, "No, we're just really good friends." he answered, she nodded, "How good of friends? How long have you known each other?" she asked, "Really good friends, she like, my best female friend, I mean, shoot we know everything about eachother, like, I know her favorite color is purple, it's kinda obvious though, huh?" he smiled, "I know her middle name's Jennifer, and that she likes her Krabby patty medium with extra ketchup and mustard, and no mayo, extra grilled onions- I know that she likes to read every night before she goes to bed, and i know that she is the only one who can my heart pound out of my chest they way it is now, and that now, i'll probably cry myself to sleep tonight thinking about it, I know that-"

"You love her-" Emily spoke up, Spongebob paused, thinking, he shook his head, "No, no, I don't love her, she's just a really good friend." he said, Emily nodded, "That's good enough for me." she shrugged before their attention was brought to the sound of Sandy walking out of the tree, Spongebob wiped his face from under his helmet before he turned and smiled at her, getting up to help her carry the stuff to the table.

"Alright Sandy, I guess we'd better get going, I'll see you tomorrow." he said as they stood up from the table, they'd all talked for the past two hours and it was getting late, it'd be dark soon, Sandy smiled as she hugged him. Sandy pulled out of the hug, her hands still around him, "I'll walk ya to tha door." she insisted, Spongebob smiled taking her hand, as they reached the door, she stopped him, "I wanna ask ya somethin." she said, spongebob looked at her, dropping his expression, "Alone-" she said as she glanced at his friend.

Spongebob turned to Emily, he smiled, "C, can you wait outside? I'll be there in a second." he said, Emily glanced at Sandy, she sighed, she didn't like the idea of him being alone with her, she could see the way they look at each other, they were in love, but neither of them knew how to say it, but maybe, now one of them might. Emily nodded before she left.

Spongebob watched as she left for Sandy forced his attention towards her, "Whaddya doin with er?" she asked, Spongebob glanced back at Emily before looking at Sandy, "What do you mean, what am I doing with her? I'm giving her a place ta stay, she'd go no where else to go, and-"

"Oh, i'm sure she's somewhere- tell me, are ya datin her?" Sandy asked, Spongebob only laughed, "am I dating her- no, Sandy, I'm not doing anything with her, she's just an old friend, who I haven't seen in forever." Sandy glared at him before she glanced at her, "Well, I don't trust er, Spongebob." Spongebob rolled his eyes, she never trusted any of his female friends.

"Whatever, Sponge, don't say I didn't warn ya, but hey-" she said as she placed her hand on his arm, "If she ever causes ya trouble in any way, you promise me that y'all come ta me, promise." she shook him, but he hesitated, "Promise!" she raised her voice as she shook him, he pulled her hands off his shoulders, "I promise, I appreciate it sandy, I really do, it's nice to see that you care." he smiled, and she smiled back, "I always cared." she said before she hugged him.

Spongebob walked out of the dome, and was greeted by Emily, he took a moment to smile, thinking about what Sandy had said, "Hey Spongy, ready to go home?" she asked, his eyes froze on her for a second when he heard her call him by Sandy's pet name.

"Y, yeah-" he said, Emily whistled, placing her hands behind her back, "So, what did she say?" Emily asked, Spongebob looked at her, it wasn't her business to know, but still, "She wanted to congratulate on my progress in Ka-ra-te, we have another match tomorrow, before work." he said, Emily nodded, she knew he was lying, she could read their lips,

Emily stood behind Spongebob as he unlocked his door, he'd opened to door for her to let her in. Emily watched as he closed the door, and turned on the lights.

Spongebob let out a yelp as he was suddenly pushed up against the door, he looked up at who was responsible, "Em- mmph-" he was cut off with a harsh pair of lips that belonged to Emily, Spongebob pushed her back.

"E, Emily- wh, what are you doing!" he raised his voice before he was attacked again, she pulled back, "I can't hold it back anymore, my feelings for you, these past few days had been crazy, but when I bumped into you, I was reminded of how much I loved you back in high school-"

"Love- You were mean to me in high school, you call that-" "Yes, I didn't know how to show it back then, I was afraid what everyone would say if they found out." she admitted, Spongebob just stared at her, "I, I know you're heart is with Sandy, but, that doesn't mean she loves you back, she's great, but she not good enough for you, she's not the right one for you, and you know it.

"Now hold on- Sandy is perfect I-" "but she's not the right one, Spongebob, she doesn't love you the way I do, you're looking for the perfect woman, and now, ones standing right in front of you." she said, Spongebob just stared at her, "but-" he wa cut off again with another one of her kisses, he hesitated for the first few seconds before he could no longer refuse it.

His arms wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her closer, she then deepened the kiss, sliding her hands around his neck, their kiss soon got wet, and needier, they had started to tug at each others clothes. Emily ran her hand down to his shirt, sliding the tie off before she started to unbutton his shirt.

Spongebob moaned as she pressed herself against his groin, and he slid her hands down to her hips, gripping onto them before he quickly turned the tables and pinned her against the door, sliding his leg between her legs to support her, she slid his shirt off as he pulled her dress over her head, throwing it behind him before he dived back in, kissing her neck, she moaned out to him, this had gone from not so good to great, she hadn't even expected him to be this good, and they hadn't even started yet!

Spongebob picked her up over his lap before he turned and walked up the stairs to his room.

* * *

 **A/N: You don't need the details, you just know what happened, sooo… continue**

Spongebob plopped down beside her, they were both panting, breathless, sweat pouring down their bodies, she was still moaning, she felt numb, who would have thought that he was this skilled? He was Spongebob, and Spongebob are usually good at every, and anything.

Emily turned her head to him, sitting up, she laid her head on his chest, he was still panting, she twirled her finger around his chest, "That was amazing." she said, "Y, yeah." Spongebob agreed, he looked at her, "You were amazing." he smiled, getting her to look up, she smiled, "So, I've been thinking, I, I know that this is way too soon, wait, nothing is way too soon, Spongebob, what would you say if I asked you to marry me?" she asked, Spongebob dropped his expression, "Wh, what?" he asked, it wasn't that he didn't hear her, but that it was a ridiculous question.

"Will you marry me?" she asked again, Spongebob looked up at the ceiling, trying to think, he looked back, "I'll have to think about that." he said, he could say no, not after what they'd just done, Emily looked at him, she sighed before she smiled, "Ok-" she said before she turned on her side, her back faced against him.

Spongebob wiped the sweat from his face, 'I've always wanted to get married one day, but, to her? We barely even know eachother, I knew I should have stopped her at the door, what's worse is that I can't even tell her no, it'd break her heart.' he sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

His lips trembled, as he continues to stare up, thinking of how he was a dirty boy, he was disappointed in himself, all this time, he'd been trying to save himself, for her, and here he goes, they weren't even dating, he doesn't even love her. Him and Sandy aren't dating either, but it still some how feels like he had cheated on her.

Spongebob then turned on his side, his back facing Emily, he sighed before he closed his eyes, as long as she didn't know, it wouldn't hurt her? So, with that, the two dozed off, and went to sleep.

 **To Be Continued..**

 **I wanted to finish this before I went to bed, it's now 2 a.m, and I have to go to sleep now. The ending of this chapter is crappy, but oh well, i don't care, i'll start the next chapter soon, probably tomorrow, or overmorrow.. night.**


	3. Chapter 3

It'd been two whole days since he and his guest had interacted, for some strange reason, the sponge had been trying his best to avoid her, he'd shoot her a quick smile before he made an excuse to leave her alone. Emily had picked up on this, and it had worried her, if they didn't talk, or do anything her chances of getting with him would surely backfire, who knew there were so many things that could ruin things for them, he was just supposed to be a simple sponge.

Emily pulled Spongebob aside as he was making his way to his door to go to work, "Spongebob-" she spoke his name, Spongebob hesitated to look at her, but he knew he had to, "Are you ok?" she asked, he nodded, forcing a smile, "Yeah, I'm , fine, why do you ask?" he asked, Emily just shrugged, "well, you've been kinda avoiding me, ever since that night, don't tell me you're regretting it." she said, Spongebob looked up at her, she was right that he was, but he couldn't tell her that.

"It's not you, Emily, it's me- pha just about every guy says that, but, i really mean it, I didn't mean to, do those things with you, I should have stopped it, but-" "It felt good." Spongebob sighed before he smiled, "yeah, really good-" even though his heart wasn't with her, he had to admit, that it was something else, it took off a bunch of stress that'd been building up in him, but now, it was just starting to add more to it.

Sandy would never forgive him if she found out, he didn't know what to do, they had arranged to go to Goo Lagoon after he got off work today, and now, he wasn't so sure about it. Spongebob sighed, putting on his hat, "Will you, at least, think about what I'd asked?" she asked, Spongebob looked away from the door and back at her.

Spongebob shrugged, "I, I don't know what to say, Emily, I mean, it's _Way_ too soon to be thinking of marriage, and, we're not even dating-" Emily just stared at him with a hurt expression that he couldn't bare to face, "I should have known better, that you'd ever possibly have any feelings for me, you're just like every other guy." she said as she looked away from him, he rubbed his head, "I, gotta get to work." he said as he pointed to the door, Emily just sighed, and nodded as he stepped out.

* * *

Spongebob sat down on a lawn chair, sitting in between the two women, Emily was leaning up against his arm, now that he'd apologized and so on, Sandy was sitting to his left, glancing at them whenever they had their attention on each other, it made her sick to her stomach, seeing her with him, and she wasn't even that pretty, ok, maybe just a little, for a fish.

Sandy shook her head whenever the other woman would flirt with the sponge, she could see how uncomfortable he was around her, she didn't know why, but something must've happened between them, and she didn't want to think of what.

Emily stood up, straightening her top, "I'm gonna go to the restroom- you wanna come?" she asked, having Sandy look at him waiting for his answer, but he just turned red and shook his head, glancing at Sandy, until she left.

"What are ya doing with er, sponge?" she asked once Emily was out of sight, Spongebob scratched his head, "I don't know, Sandy- she's still in need of help, I can't just, toss her out." he said, "I mean, not after what happened." he looked away, catching her attention, she sat up just a little, "What happened?" Sandy asked, spongebob sighed, he shook his head not wanting to tell her the dirty thing that they did, "Well, we sorta, ya know, she came onto me, and- I couldn't resist it-" Sandy glared at him, like he was some sort of sick disease.

"Ya didn't-" Spongebob looked away, ashamed of himself, "I, I don't need you to make me feel even worse than I already do, Sandy, ok, I just- She asked me to marry her." he spoke, Sandy gasped, "What did ya say?" Sandy asked, leaning in closer to get a better listen, Spongebob shrugged, "I told her I had to think about it-" "Are ya thinking about it?" she asked.

Spongebob looked at her as if she was acting a little weird, he shrugged, "We're not even dating, and she wants to get married? and I barely even know her-" he said, "But ya slept with er," Sandy sighed, turning her attention to the water, rolling her eyes as she seen _Her_ standing in the water, waving to him.

Spongebob sighed, "and I can't just say no, It'll break her heart, she'll hate me-" Sandy looked at him, "Well, ya gotta say something, sponge, tell er that yer not interested." Spongebob scratched his head, he stood up, "Where ya goin?" Sandy asked, Spongebob smiled, "surfing, wanna go?" he asked, Sandy just sat back, shaking her head.

* * *

Minutes had passed since Spongebob had gone surfing, Sandy rolled her eyes, scoffing, he was such a show off, Emily was sitting in her seat on the right, sipping on a fruity cocktail that she'd bought, using his money. Emily glanced at Sandy, who was staring at the sponge, "You know, he'll never fall for you, you know that, right?" Emily spoke up, catching Sandy's attention.

"Excuse me?" Sandy questioned, Emily shrugged, "You don't think I know what you're doing, staring at him, it's obvious that you have a crush on the little freak-" "freak?" Sandy questioned, getting offended, "Spongebob's not a freak, if anyone's a freak around ere, it's you, ya suddenly show up, uninvited, ya have him give ya a place ta stay, and what? What are ya doin ere? What are ya after, why him? Why can't ya just leave em alone?" Sandy raised her voice as she stood up.

Emily glanced at Spongebob who was still surfing, "and, tell me, what are you doing? Do you really think a land creature, the real freak, even has a chance with a guy like him? He's not what you think he is, He's gonna marry me, and his money, i mean, love, will all be mine, and you won't have a single part of it."

"Love? and what do y'all know about love? Ya think he loves ya, ya think that just because ya kiss em, and sleep with em that he loves ya? He doesn't love ya, he doesn't even know y'all, what, a chick from highschool, who was probably a bully?" Sandy questioned, "Of all the places ya could have come to, ya choose Bikini Bottom, where Spongebob lives, ya don't even know em-"

"and what, you do?" Sandy smiled, "More than ya think." she scoffed before their argument was interrupted by a crowd of fish who gasped, turning her attention to the water, seeing that he'd fallen off, and he was crying for help!

Sandy gasped, "Spongebob!" she shouted before she pushed Emily out of the way, "Move!" she ordered before she ran to the water. Emily stood back, tugging on her skin, her money, if she didn't save him, she'd lose the money!

Sandy ran back on shore, holding him over her shoulder, throwing him down on the wet sand, she checked his beating pulse, but he wasn't breathing his face was turning pale, Sandy panicked, tossing off her helmet before she performed C.P.R.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she pumped his chest, it shouldn't be taking this long! Emily stood back, holding her hands close to her mouth, she couldn't lose him, not now, "Move out of the way!" Emily shouted as she pushed Sandy out of the way as soon as he started to cough up water, she picked him up over her lap, his eyes lazily opened, glancing up at her before closing, "S, San- huh." he called before he went under.

Emily glanced up at Sandy before looking back at Spongebob, "I'm gonna take em home." Sandy spoke up, approaching them, she pushed Emily aside to pick him up over her shoulder.

* * *

Spongebob's eyes slowly opened, fluttering his eyelashes as he woke up, he had a headache, probably from swallowing so much water, he turned his head to the door as Sandy opened his door, walking in with a bowl of soup, and some aspirin.

Spongebob sits up, "wh, what are you doing here?" Sandy shrugged, sitting in a seat that was sitting next to the bed, "I'm just checkin on ya, is all, how ya feelin?" she asked, Spongebob sighed, rubbing his head, "I gotta headache," he answered, sandy put on a fake smile, "Here." she said handing him two pills.

"What happened?" he asked, Sandy sighed, "Ya drowned- but I saved ya." she answered, "brought ya home, changed ya and put ya in bed, you've slept ever since ya got home, brought ya some soup ta make you feel better." Spongebob smiled, taking the warm soup, "You're a really great friend." he said as he hushed and ate his soup.

He looked at her, this was one of the reasons why he loved her, but she'd never know, she could never return his feelings. Sandy just stared at him, wiping her face to hide her coming tears, "Ya had me worried sick out there." she spoke up, having him look up at her.

"When ya wouldn't wake up, and when ya did, you were in her arms- she's down stairs now, but- still, ya should really learn ta swim." she smiled, Spongebob smiled up at her, "Thanks-" he was startled when she'd suddenly kissed him, bringing him closer before they broke apart, leaving him speechless, she covered her face before she stood up, "I'm sorry." she said before she turned around and left, pushing past Emily on her way out the door, she glared at her before finally leaving.

Emily looked at Spongebob who had turned on his side, his back facing her, what'd just happened. Emily slowly walked in, closing the door behind her, "Spongebob?" she softly spoke, "Are you ok?" she asked Spongebob shook his head, sitting up, he looked at her, "Emily?" he spoke up, glancing to the floor, and then back, she blinked, he looked so serious, that it was scary.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had gone by since she'd seen him, she couldn't bring herself to face him after the little incident in his room, she'd kissed him, and then left like nothing had ever happened, she hadn't even went back and apologized, she didn't even leave him a text message.

It must be hard for him too, having her leave and not return, like, he was some type of plague. He hadn't even called her, he didn't leave a text, or anything, he didn't even come by, whenever she went to the Krusty Krab, he was always too busy with something to come and see her, or he wasn't even there anymore, and it was all her fault, kissing him.

"Did you hear the news?" says some random woman to her friend, they were all at the grocery store, Sandy was looking at pack of cleaning sponges, of course she was. Her ears perked up when they heard the girls mention her friend's name.

"Yeah, I heard he was getting married next week." one of them said, causing the other to laugh, "Looks like the freak finally decided to settle down."

"Wait, Spongebob's getting married?" Sandy spoke up, catching the attention of the two women who awkwardly looked at each other before looking back at her, "Y, yeah, it was all over the news, everyone knows, don't tell me you don't know." the one who started the conversation had said.

Sandy shook her head, "I don't really watch the news, i'm too busy with work- did they say who it was too?" Sandy asked, the women shook their head, "I bet it's Emily- that good fer nothin-" she shook her head, "Yeah, sorry ladies, I didn't mean ta interrupt." she said before she left the isle for the register.

* * *

Sandy sighed as she stepped up to front door of the Pineapple, she needed to see him, and maybe try and talk him out of this marriage that would become a big mistake, the door opened as she went to knock on it, she rubbed her shoulders, it was kinda chilly out.

"Spongebob?" she called out to him but there was no sign of him, almost all of the lights were turned off, well, except for the one light from upstairs. Sandy slowly made her way up the stairs, "Spo- huh?" she stopped talking, poking her head through the door, seeing none other than Emily, standing in front of a mirror, posing in a wedding dress that his mother had given them.

"Yeah, we're supposed to be getting married by the end of this week." she spoke into her phone that rested between her head and shoulder, "No I don't love him, he's a loser-" "Because, this _loser_ has a killer inheritage, and, if we were to get married, and something were to happen to him, that check for five hundred thousand bucks will be mine." she laughed into the phone.

Sandy gasped, but staying as quiet as she could to listen, "With that stupid chick gone, no one's gonna stop this marriage, I could just divorce him and take half of everything he owns, but, half isn't good enough, ya know." she said as she adjusted her breasts in the dress.

Sandy clutched her hand, gritting her teeth, she sure as hell wasn't gonna let Spongebob marry this psycho, who was only in it for the money. Sandy shook her head, where was he now? Sandy turned around, work, probably, but when she turned around, she found him standing at the bottom of the stair case.

"Spongebob." she spoke up, having him clutch the black bag in his hand tighter, "What are you doing here?" he asked, Sandy glanced to the wall beside her at the picture on the wall, it was a picture of him and all his friends, "i, I heard." she spoke up, turning her attention towards him, having him sigh and look away.

"Do ya even love her?" she asked, Spongebob shrugged, "Y, yeah- I do." he answered, she shook her head, approaching him, "but ya don't even know er."

"No, you don't know her." he defended, having her narrow her eyes, "I know more about her then y'all know, Squarepants." she placed her hands on her hips, "Oh yeah? like what?" he questioned, "Can't ya see? She's using ya."

"Using me? Sandy, she loves me, she wants to marry me, she wants to be with me, and it's more than you've ever wanted, you made that pretty clear." he said as he rolled his eyes before he looked up the stairs, seeing his wife to be standing by her door.

Spongebob smiled at her before he glanced at Sandy and then he made his way up the stairs past her, Sandy turned around to see him hug, and then he kissed her cheek before he turned back to Sandy, "If you'd be so kind as to leave, we'd really appreciate it." he said before he turned around and made his way to his own room.

"Spongebob-" "You heard him, leave-" "Emily." Spongebob called out to her to come up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Sandy sighed, rubbing her head, their wedding was tomorrow morning, and all was but her was invited, probably upon the bride's request, he wouldn't stay mad at her enough to not let her come to his wedding. Sandy bit her lip as she popped the cap off her bottle.

He was getting married to her today, he was about to lose everything today, when he said his I do's. Sandy shook her head, bringing the bottle to her lips, 'it's his funeral, he wouldn't listen ta me, so why should I help?' she shrugged, opening another bottle.

Spongebob was so stupid sometimes, he didn't know the difference between the right and the wrong girls, she turned her head to her nearest window, standing up she went to it, leaning over the seil at the empty lawn where the two had had so much fun in before she came along. Her chest started to pound at the thought of him marrying someone else, and worse, someone who didn't even love him to begin with, but that money he had, if he even had it.

Sandy stood up, stretching her back, she put her bottle down, she shook her head, rubbing her eyes, she couldn't let him go through with this, no matter what the costs, she'd do whatever it took to keep him from marrying this psycho.

Sandy stumbled outside, clicking on her helmet she jumped when she heard the bells in the distance. She couldn't waste anymore time than she already had. Sandy had started her jeep before she mashed the gas to get to the wedding hall across town.

* * *

It had taken but twenty minutes for her to finally arrive at the church, the wedding was being held outside instead of inside, since there was a mighty big crowd and not everyone could fit inside the small room. She had to admit, it was a pretty nice setup, there were white balloons and flowers everywhere, Sandy could see the bride in the distance in his mother's dress, walking down the aisle, even though she hated the witch, she had to admit, she really was a beautiful bride.

Sandy cursed under her breath as she thought she'd never make it in time. There was a wooden bridge that she had to cross, but it was blocked by two men who was incharge of letting people in. The man looked at the panting squirrel, "You're late, what's your name miss." one of the men said, "S, Sandy, I, I'm not on the list but, I, I have to get though, I have ta stop this weddin!" she said as she tried to push past them but couldn't.

"Sorry miss, but, we can't allow that- you especially aren't allowed over this bridge."

Sandy looked at them, "Please, guys, ya have ta listen, he's makin a big mistake, and i can't allow him ta go through this, that woman is gonna kill em! Please, this is the last time i'm gonna ask." she said, the men just looked at her.

"Spongebob!" she shouted over them, but he couldn't hear her over the band, she could see him smile at the woman, tears started to fill sandy's eyes, "I, i'm sorry" she said before she punched one guy and then kicked the other into the water under the bridge before she ran for the big wedding.

Sandy stood at the end of the isle, watching as Spongebob picked up the ring to put on her fin, but was interrupted by the squirrel. Spongebob paused, turning his attention to Sandy, "Sandy?" he questioned, she smiled, "Spongebob." she said as she tried to approach him but was caught by the two guards who were dripping wet.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking at the guards, "We're sorry sir, she slipped right through us." the man apologized, having Spongebob look at her, looking at her red face, "A, are you drunk?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow, "I, I can't let ya marry er, sponge." she spoke as she tried to yank herself free, Spongebob sighed, crossing his arms, "and why not?"

"Because, she doesn't love ya, she doesn't want ya, she wants yer grandfather's will." Sandy said before she turned and pushed the men off, she approached Spongebob, "How do you know about my grandfather's will?" he asked her, "Ask her!" Sandy pointed to Emily.

Spongebob looked to her, "That's ridiculous, she doesn't know about-" "Isn't it a little strange that she suddenly asked ya ta marry er, a, and she was mean ta ya in high school, remember?" Spongebob shook his head, not wanting to accept this, "She was like that because she liked me, you heard that thing where, girls are only mean to you because the like you, right?"

Sandy shook her head, "She doesn't love y'all, Spongebob!"

"And what, you do?" Emily suddenly spoke up, approaching them, Sandy glanced at Spongebob who looked at her for an answer, "Do you?" he asked, before she looked away, Sandy sighed, "I can't let ya ruin yer life, marryin her, I heard ya talkin on tha phone, the other day before ya came home, Spongebob."

Emily looked at her, and Spongebob glanced at Emily before looking back at Sandy, who smiled at Emily, "Yeah, I heard everythin, she's planning ta kill ya, and take yer grandfathers will, that's how she lost her last home, she married a guy who she thought had a lot of money, and then burnt the house down with him in it, and she wants ta do the same ta ya, and, I refuse ta let that happen, if ya marry er, it's all over." Sandy shook her head.

Spongebob looked at Emily, "Em, i, is that true?" he asked, she glanced at Sandy before looking at the rest of the crowd and then looking at Spongebob, "N, no, Spongebob dear, I love you and-" she looked at Sandy before looking at Spongebob, she looked at Sandy, "Why can't you ever just shut your mouth?" she spat, marching over to her, "All he had to say was I do, all he had to do was put that ring on my finger and he would have been mine, but you-"

Spongebob stepped between the two, "Spongebob?" Sandy questioned, Spongebob turned his attention to the squirrel, he smiled, "I should have listened to you from the beginning," he said, having her smile, she hugged him, he turned around to face Emily, he sighed, "Emily, i'm sorry, it's not you, it's me, well, it is you, but, I think this is the end for us, and I'd like my mother's dress back, so if you don't mind-" he whistled.

Emily gasped, "but, Spongebob, you can't, we're supposed to be getting married, I love you-" Sandy scoffed, rolling her eyes, "You don't even know what love is." Emily glared at her, "and what, you do?" Sandy glanced at Spongebob before she placed her hand in his, "More then you'd think-" she said looking down at him, who looked at her hand, "Sandy?"

Sandy shook her head, "i shouldn't have left, I should have stayed, I'm sorry, but, I really do love ya, more then this bimbo ever could." she said as she squeezed his hand, Spongebob's lip trembled, "Sandy." she shook her head, unhitching her helmet before she bent down and brought him in for a kiss. Which lasted a good ten seconds before Sandy pulled out to breathe.

Spongebob blushed, "I, love you, too." he looked away, glad that she'd come just in time to stop this mistake, he didn't even know why he'd said yes, why he would even marry her, maybe it was to get back at Sandy for leaving him. All he knew now was that he regretted it, that he wished that it was her he was marrying instead.

"So, whaddya gonna do now?" she asked, Spongebob scratched his head, looking behind him, "I doubt you'd want to get married, but, would you marry me?" he asked with a shy smile, having her smile back, she chuckled, "Dontcha think it's a little too soon?"

Spongebob laughed, "It's never too soon to want to share the rest of your life with someone." he winked, Sandy laughed, "Ok, then, yes." she answered giving him her hand.

* * *

 **The End, and what a sucky one too, but heck, they're married now, what do you think of that?**


End file.
